君 の せい で (Because of You)
by peachpeach
Summary: [a SoonHoon Fanfiction - BL] Seperti awal pertemuan dengan seseorang memang kadang sulit di prediksi. Perpisahan juga tak dapat diprediksi dengan mudah. Begitu pula pertemuan dan perpisahan Jihoon dengan Soonyoung. Semuanya pasti akan berpisah, karena manusia tidak punya kata selamanya.


**A SoonHoon Fanfiction**

 **(Kwon Soonyoung x Lee Jihoon of Seventeen)**

 **.**

 **君 の せい で** **(Because of You)©peachpeach**

 **.**

 **All cast belongs to God, themselves, family and management. Story line is mine. No profit taken.**

 **Kinda pointless story-line, delusional level : max**

 **.**

 _Because of you, I experienced love._

 _(_ _君 の せい で_ _by SHINee)_

 _._

Awal pertemuan dengan seseorang memang kadang sulit di prediksi. Begitu pula pertemuan Jihoon dengan Soonyoung. Jihoon bertemu Soonyoung saat musim panas. Kala itu, Jihoon yang masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama tingkat dua, sedang berdiri di antara barisan para _Noona_ dengan jantung berdegup kencang, tangannya memegang sebuah album, lengkap dengan _post-it_ warna-warni berisi pertanyaan yang dipersiapkan untuk dijawab idolanya, dan punggungnya juga menyandang ransel yang berisi kamera canggih. Jihoon hari ini sengaja datang jauh-jauh dari Busan ke Seoul, tidak lupa dengan bingkisan untuk mereka, dan modal nekat demi menghadiri _fansign_ _boy group_ idolanya, SHINee. Mereka memang sedang gencar-gencarnya promosi mini album mereka yang bertajuk _Lucifer_ , dan _fansign_ adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak cara promosi. Awalnya suasana masih kondusif, sampai barisan depan tidak sengaja terdorong dan Jihoon dengan badan kecilnya juga ikut terdorong ke belakang dengan bonus injakan di kaki.

"Aw !" Jihoon memekik cukup keras, dan membuat seorang pemuda yang berdiri di depannya menoleh cepat.

"Ah, maafkan aku…kau, terluka ?" Jihoon merengut, memperhatikan pemuda yang lebih tinggi di depannya sebelum menyahut dengan judes.

"Dahiku terkena ranselmu, dan kakiku baru saja kau injak ! Masih bertanya aku terluka atau tidak ?!" Pemuda di depannya tersenyum simpul, menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan canggung. Mungkin merasa bersalah, atau—takut dengan muka Jihoon yang judesnya bukan main.

"Um, kau mau bertukar posisi denganku ? Pasti sulit ya, anak sekolah dasar sepertimu mengantri untuk mendapatkan tanda tangan. Ku tebak, kau pasti disuruh _Noona_ -mu yang berhalangan hadir." Jihoon mendelik sengit, " _Ya_! Aku siswa sekolah menengah pertama asal kau tahu ! Dan aku kesini karena keinginanku, jadi jangan sok tahu _tuan-sok-akrab_." Jihoon mendesis berbahaya, ia cukup sadar jika ia berbicara dengan nada tinggi, maka akan menarik perhatian. Lawan bicaranya lagi-lagi hanya tertawa kecil.

"Maaf _deh_ , maaf. Badanmu kecil sekali sih, bikin salah paham kan…jadi, mau tukar posisi tidak nih ?" Jihoon masih merengut, tapi kakinya melangkah juga untuk bertukar posisi dengan pemuda di depannya.

"Kwon Soonyoung, yah—kalau tidak keberatan sih…" Jihoon melirik sebentar, kemudian meraih tangan Soonyoung yang lebih besar dalam jabat tangannya.

"Lee Jihoon." Soonyoung tersenyum, matanya bahkan sampai membentuk segaris. Sebelas-dua belas dengan garis mata Jihoon.

"Idola Jihoon siapa ?" Soonyoung bertanya dan membuat Jihoon mengubah posisi berdirinya lagi menjadi menghadap Soonyoung yang tidak lepas mengamati wajah Jihoon yang tiba-tiba memerah, lalu menunduk malu-malu.

"Kim Jonghyun," Soonyoung tersenyum lagi, menurutnya Jihoon sama saja seperti sebagian besar gadis remaja yang ikut mengantri. Manis sekali saat mengatakan siapa yang paling disukainya di grup.

"Pasti karena Jonghyun _Hyungnim_ tampan dan _macho_ sekali ya ?" kening Jihoon berkerut, lagi-lagi Soonyoung sok tahu sekali. Sejak kapan pula dia dengan akrab menambahkan sufiks _Hyungnim_ di belakang nama Jonghyun ?!

"Tampan itu bonus, aku kagum dengan kemampuan bermusiknya. Dia itu seperti panutanku, hobi kami sama. Suatu saat nanti aku ingin serba bisa sepertinya. Kau sendiri ?"

Soonyoung berdehem sebentar, "Lee Taemin," Jihoon hendak mencibir—ia sudah bisa menduga siapa yang akan menjadi _bias_ Soonyoung, kalau tidak Key ya…Taemin—sebelum Soonyoung mencegahnya "—Eits, bukan karena dia cantik loh ya. Alasanku sama sepertimu, lagipula—" Soonyoung menjeda perkataannya, lalu memutar posisi tubuh Jihoon supaya bisa melihat ke arah _venue_. Awalnya, Jihoon tidak mengerti. Sampai Soonyoung menunjuk satu titik untuk diamati, "Lihat deh," Jihoon fokus ke arah yang ditunjukkan Soonyoung.

Lee Taemin sedang tersenyum ramah sekali, dengan helaian _blonde_ yang panjangnya sebahu dan membingkai wajah cantiknya. Taemin juga tidak keberatan dipasangi _flower crown_ atau bandana lucu di atas kepalanya meskipun sama sekali tidak cocok dengan _outfit_ semi- _rocker_ sesuai konsep _comeback_ kali ini, padahal Jihoon bisa menarik kesimpulan jika ia tidak nyaman. Udara di _venue_ lumayan panas, meskipun dipasangi pendingin ruangan dengan titik terendah. Tidak mengatasi masalah jika dipenuhi manusia sebanyak yang Jihoon kira dalam otaknya. Jihoon masih memperhatikan, berusaha menangkap apa yang Soonyoung maksud. Sekarang ia bisa melihat Taemin mengusap keringat di pelipisnya, ia juga mendesah pelan—mungkin lelah, ingin cepat pulang, lalu tidur. Sampai, _bandmate_ -nya yang bernama Minho dengan suka rela mengusapkan keringatnya dengan kertas tisu, jangan lupakan juga bonus senyum super tampan dari Minho untuk Taemin yang membuat seorang _noona_ yang mengantri tanda tangan di depannya memekik hampir pingsan.

"Taemin _Hyungnim_ sudah punya Minho _Hyungnim_ yang punya segalanya dibandingkan aku. Mereka manis ya," Jihoon melirik Soonyoung lewat sudut matanya. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu sekarang sedang _nyengir_ lebar sekali. Dan, Jihoon baru menangkap kalau Soonyoung mungkin ada bakat terpendam menjadi seorang _fudanshi_.

"Eh Jihoon, sebentar lagi giliran kita !" Soonyoung berseru antusias, membuyarkan lamunan Jihoon tentang Soonyoung yang kemungkinan _fudanshi_ , dan membuat Jihoon kembali merasakan jantungnya berdebar keras karena sebentar lagi gilirannya bertatap muka dengan idolanya dalam jarak minim.

"Jihoon, nanti selesai _fansign_ mau pergi membeli es krim ?" Jihoon menoleh lagi, berkedip sekali sebelum mengangguk, "Oke, nanti ya…" Soonyoung tersenyum senang, Jihoon juga. Lucu sekali rasanya punya teman sesama _fanboy_ seperti Soonyoung.

"Halo ! Manis sekali, kelas berapa ?" Jihoon akhirnya sampai juga di depan Key—salah satu member SHINee yang punya garis _feline_ cantik berbingkai _eyeliner_. Jihoon tersenyum sembari meletakkan sekotak _assorted mini cake_ untuk bingkisan, dan Key memekik tertahan tanpa sadar. _Leader_ mereka—kebetulan duduk disebelah Key—menoleh penasaran, sampai Key gemas dan terlihat membisikkan sesuatu kepadanya. Jihoon memandangi Onew lamat-lamat, dan baru saja sadar jika kontur wajahnya mirip dengan Soonyoung.

"Ung, kelas delapan—" Key tersenyum mendengar jawaban Jihoon, ia menyerahkan album milik Jihoon yang sudah dibubuhi tanda tangan, tapi belum tertera namanya.

"Untuk ?"

"Jihoon, Lee Jihoon." Key tersenyum lagi, kemudian menuliskan nama Jihoon besar-besar dengan spidol yang masih dipegangnya. Key membubuhkan juga gambar kucing kecil yang lucu di akhir nama Jihoon, tak lupa beberapa pesan singkat.

"Terima kasih bingkisannya, seharusnya kau tak perlu repot-repot. Nah, belajar yang rajin Jihoon- _ah_ …" Jihoon gemetar rasanya saat puncak kepalanya ditepuk lembut sekali oleh idolanya.

Durasi tiap member hanya sekitar dua menit untuk berinteraksi bersama penggemar. Jadi, begitu sampai di depan Jonghyun—yang notabene member favoritnya—Jihoon tentu saja tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan.

"Oh ! _Fanboy_ ! Datang dengan teman atau _Noona_ -mu?" Jonghyun terlihat antusias, dan itu membuat Jihoon semakin gugup.

"E-eh…uhm, sendiri sebenarnya. Tapi, saya mendapatkan teman baru disini," Jonghyun tersenyum, terkesan dengan Jihoon yang manis dan memperhatikan tata krama saat berbicara dengan yang lebih tua.

"Untuk ? Lee Jihoon, benar ?" Jonghyun mulai menggoreskan spidolnya di atas album milik Jihoon. Jihoon mengangguk pelan, kemudian menyodorkan sebuah kotak hadiah kecil berwarna _turqois_ lembut kepada Jonghyun.

"Um, s-saya sebenarnya tidak percaya diri memberikan ini sebagai hadiah, tapi—"

"Tidak perlu sungkan begitu Jihoon- _ah_ , memangnya apa yang ada di dalam kotak ini ?"

"Hanya iPod, dan beberapa lagu singkat yang saya tulis dan merekamnya sendiri. Ada juga lagu-lagu SHINee yang saya tata ulang, yah—mungkin, jika anda tidak keberatan mendengarkannya Jonghyun- _ssi_."

"Oh, kau membuat lagu ?! Wah, itu keren sekali Jihoon- _ah_ ! Pasti aku dengarkan kok, terima kasih banyak ! Terus belajar ya." Jihoon tersenyum semakin lebar. Langkahnya semakin ringan saat menuju member lain untuk membubuhkan tanda tangan mereka di atas _cover_ album miliknya. Jihoon sempat berpesan kepada Taemin, jika temannya yang bernama Soonyoung sangat mengidolakannya. Taemin juga terlihat senang dengan bingkisan _key chain_ bergambar _chibi_ -nya dari Jihoon. Selain Key, Jihoon juga dapat tepukan hangat khas ayah dari Onew, dan senyum menawan Choi Minho.

Jihoon selesai terlebih dahulu, ia menunggu di luar barisan. Kamera di dalam tasnya sudah berpindah dalam genggaman jemari mungilnya. Jihoon memutar lensa sesekali untuk mendapatkan fokus yang bagus sebelum menekan _shutter_. Jihoon menekan _shutter_ beberapa kali, atau mengubah kameranya menjadi mode _continous shoot_. Soonyoung tertangkap kameranya saat Jihoon mengamati hasil jepretannya, dan senyumnya mengembang begitu saja. Menurut Jihoon, Soonyoung terlihat konyol sekaligus lucu sekali saat bertemu dengan Taemin. Jihoon baru saja akan mengangkat kameranya untuk mengambil beberapa gambar lagi, tapi pundaknya sudah ditepuk pelan.

"Ayo, sebelum kedai es krimnya tutup !" Soonyoung sudah di depannya dengan senyum secerah matahari di musim semi. Terang, tapi hangat. Mungkin efek bertemu dengan idola sampai sedahsyat itu untuk Soonyoung. Jadi, Jihoon hanya bisa mengerjap pelan—mungkin silau dengan senyum Soonyoung—lalu, menyambut uluran tangan yang lebih tinggi untuk segera meninggalkan _venue_.

"Kau yang traktir ya Soonyoung- _ah_ ? Nanti uang sakuku tidak cukup untuk pulang besok ke Busan." Soonyoung mengangguk cepat, senyumnya belum luntur di bibirnya.

"Iya, nanti aku yang traktir ! Tenang saja, oke ?!"

Soonyoung memesankan semangkuk es krim vanila dengan _topping_ permen cokelat warna-warni dan siraman karamel di atasnya untuk Jihoon, sedangkan ia memesan es krim rasa permen karet dengan wafer vanila untuk dirinya sendiri. Lewat semangkuk es krim dan obrolan ringan, Soonyoung jadi tahu beberapa hal tentang Jihoon. Seperti tentang Jihoon yang menginap di rumah sepupunya selama di Seoul, dan baru akan pulang esok hari menuju Busan dengan kereta paling pagi. Jihoon punya logat Busan yang lucu, sama lucunya dengan suara tawanya dan matanya yang menghilang saat tertawa. Jihoon juga akhirnya tahu jika Soonyoung bukan asli Seoul, tapi dari Gyeonggi- _do_. Soonyoung punya beberapa ekor ayam yang dipelihara, ia juga tanpa malu bercerita mengenai poster super besar Taemin di kamarnya.

"Oh ya Jihoon," Jihoon mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Soonyoung yang sekarang sedang menumpukan dagunya di atas punggung tangannya.

"Jihoon mau melanjutkan sekolah di Busan atau di Seoul ?" Jihoon mengemut sendok plastiknya, memasang pose berpikir sebelum menjawab.

"Tidak tahu, Soonyoung- _ah_. Lulus saja belum, mana aku berpikir soal sekolah dimana selepas lulus ?" Soonyoung diam sejenak, mungkin sedang berpikir tentang sesuatu.

"Ayo kita buat janji !" Jihoon hampir saja menjatuhkan sendok es krimnya saat Soonyoung tiba-tiba berdiri dengan semangat. Beruntung, kedai es krim sedang tidak terlalu banyak pengunjung. Soonyoung baru duduk kembali di bangkunya dengan cengiran malu dan tarikan Jihoon pada ujung lengan kemejanya.

"Kau membuatku malu, tahu ?! Lagipula, kita harus buat janji apa sih sampai kau semangat sekali begitu ?!" Jihoon merengut, "Yakin sekali setelah ini kita bertemu lagi dan aku ingat namamu."

Soonyoung mencibir, "Ei, jangan begitu ! Sampai Busan, aku yakin kau akan selalu ingat aku. Iya kan ?! Jangan lupakan es krim hari ini gratis loh, Jihoon."

"Tahu kau tidak ikhlas, sudah kucampur es krimmu dengan serbuk pencahar !"

"Sudah ah, mau bikin janji denganku tidak ?!"

Mata Jihoon menyipit penuh selidik, "Tergantung, janji yang kita buat menguntungkan tidak untukku ?!"

"Tenang saja, semua pihak pasti diuntungkan kok ! Nah, jadi…aku ingin kita berdua untuk mengikuti tes masuk dan audisi di Hanlim _Multi Arts High School_ —"

"A-apa ?! Hanlim ?! Yang benar saja Soon—" Jihoon baru saja akan protes, tapi Soonyoung sudah dengan sigap menjejalkan satu wafer ke dalam mulut Jihoon.

"Jangan protes dulu, dengarkan aku sampai selesai. Kita akan belajar dengan rajin, supaya lulus dengan nilai memuaskan. Lalu, kita akan berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk bisa lolos ujian masuk Hanlim. Kau bisa jadi komposer terkenal setelah lulus, dan aku mungkin saja akan di rekrut oleh manajemen artis, lalu debut menjadi _idol_ ! Kau tahu kan, Hanlim itu sekolah pilihan para _idol_ !"

"Kau kira masuk Hanlim segampang masuk _playgroup_ ?! Biayanya mahal sekali Soonyoung ! Lebih mahal dari sekedar kegiatan _fanboying_ -mu. Untuk beli album, kamera, _official goods_ , aku harus diam-diam melakukan sesuatu untuk mendapatkan uang tanpa meminta. Kau berpikir tidak sih ?! Iya, mungkin saja orang tuamu sanggup membiayaimu untuk sekolah di Hanlim, bagaimana dengan orang tuaku ?!" Rasanya Jihoon ingin menyiram kepala Soonyoung dengan es krim yang sudah meleleh dalam mangkuknya. Kepala Soonyoung mungkin berasap karena sore yang terlalu terik.

"Jihoon pesimis sekali _sih_ , kita kan belum mencoba. Masih ada waktu satu tahun lagi sampai kita lulus, kenapa tidak menggunakan waktu itu untuk mengumpulkan uang ? Aku juga sama denganmu, uang sakuku pas-pasan sekali. Kalau tidak dengan cara aku menari di depan toko kaset setiap pulang sekolah, mana mungkin aku bisa beli album dan lainnya ? Tujuan kita baik, ada kemungkinan orang tua kita mendukung pilihan kita."

Jihoon mendesah pelan, "Aku bukannya pesimis, hanya berpikir realistis Soonyoung- _ah_. Biaya sekolah di Hanlim mahal sekali, belum lagi biaya hidup di kota sebesar Seoul."

"Mimpimu menjadi seorang komposer kan ? Kenapa hal kecil seperti itu menghalangi mimpimu ? Ayo, buat janji denganku. Lewat Hanlim, kita bersama-sama mencapai mimpi kita." Jihoon terdiam, kaget dengan nada bicara Soonyoung yang terdengar serius sekali di telinganya.

"Soonyoung, a-aku—bahkan tidak mengerti dimana letak keharusan untuk membuat janji denganmu. Kita kan baru sa—"

"—Kita saudara, ingat ? Di bawah naungan warna yang sama, kita saudara. Kita SHINee World, Jihoon- _ah_." Jihoon mendesah lagi, kemudian mengangguk kecil membenarkan perkataan Soonyoung.

"Jadi ?" Soonyoung mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya, menunggu Jihoon menyambutnya.

"Janji…" Soonyoung tersenyum lebar dengan latar belakang langit yang mulai menjingga saat Jihoon menautkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Soonyoung.

Sore itu berlalu dengan sebuah janji meraih impian dan janji Soonyoung untuk mengantarkan Jihoon ke stasiun besok pagi. 

* * *

Jihoon sadar, siapa saja bisa ingkar janji. Termasuk Soonyoung, tentu saja. Meskipun baru sekali Soonyoung ingkar janji dalam jangka waktu pertemanan mereka selama ini. Saat pengumuman resmi Hanlim keluar, Soonyoung gagal memperoleh tiket untuk bersekolah di Hanlim. Audisi Soonyoung berjalan baik, tapi tidak dengan nilai tes akademiknya yang tidak memenuhi persyaratan yang sudah ditentukan. Sedangkan Jihoon lulus dengan nilai memuaskan, baik untuk tes akademik maupun audisi bakatnya.

"Jihoon, maaf. Aku tidak belajar dengan baik. Lagipula, soal Fisikanya—" Jihoon hanya menghela napasnya dengan berat dan terus berjalan menjauhi lingkungan Hanlim, tidak peduli semua ocehan Soonyoung yang terus menyalahkan soal tes akademik yang membuat dirinya tidak dapat memenuhi janjinya kepada Jihoon. Sebenarnya aksi Soonyoung yang terus mengikuti Jihoon dengan bonus rengekan, menarik perhatian banyak orang di sekitar mereka. Tapi keduanya tidak peduli sama sekali.

"—Sialannya lagi, aku lupa menurunkan rumus percepatan gerak tadi ! Mungkin itu yang membuat tes akade—"

"—Cukup Soonyoung. Cukup." Soonyoung dibuat langsung diam dan mengerut seketika saat Jihoon tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan, lalu garis bulan sabit Jihoon menatapnya tajam. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu menggaruk tengkuknya, lalu tersenyum canggung ke arah Jihoon.

"Maaf, aku—"

"Berhenti mengomel tentang ini-itu, dan traktir aku _parfait_ dan _bingso_. Sekarang." Sempat terbengong beberapa saat, Soonyoung akhirnya kembali mengejar Jihoon yang sudah berjalan cepat di depannya.

"Ya ! Jihoon- _ah_ , tunggu !"

Mereka berakhir di salah satu meja sebuah kedai dengan pesanan Jihoon yang memenuhi meja. Soonyoung melirik takut-takut ke arah Jihoon yang masih diam, tidak mau bicara dengannya. Jihoon menyuapkan satu sendok penuh _parfait_ buah-buahan yang dipesannya, sedangkan Soonyoung dalam hati menghitung dengan cemas berapa uang yang dibawanya hari ini. Ia takut tidak dapat membayar semua tagihan pesanan Jihoon dan harus berakhir dengan menggadaikan kartu pelajarnya. Atau yang lebih parah, ia akan berdiri di depan wastafel kedai untuk mencuci semua peralatan.

"Memangnya kau sudah makan nasi ? Kenapa pesan parfait dan bingso sebanyak ini ?" Masih tidak ada jawaban, Jihoon hanya mengirimkan sinyal yang lewat tatapan _'Apa pedulimu ?!'_ kepada Soonyoung. Soonyoung tidak punya pilihan lain selain meraih sendok di samping mangkuk _bingso_ -nya dan ikut memasukkan potongan melon dingin ke dalam mulutnya. Sesekali, Soonyoung berhenti mengunyah potongan buah dalam mangkuknya dan mencuri pandang ke arah Jihoon yang semangat sekali menghabiskan _parfait_ miliknya.

"Jangan berjanji dengan orang lain jika kau sedang senang, Soonyoung- _ah_."

" _Ne_?" Jihoon meletakkan sendok bekas _parfait_ -nya ke dalam mangkuk _bingso_ sebelum menatap Soonyoung yang tengah menatap wajahnya dengan raut bingung.

"Kau membuat sebuah janji untuk masuk Hanlim, tapi malah kau sendiri yang gagal lulus tes. Kau ingat ? Kau membuat janji itu saat kau sedang bahagia karena baru saja mendapatkan tanda tangan semua member SHINee dan bonus senyuman manis Lee Taemin,"

"—Kalau kau membuat sebuah janji saat kau sedang senang, di kemudian hari kau hanya harus menepatinya walau berat sekali menepatinya. Kau bisa saja tidak menepati janji yang kau buat, dengan resiko kau tidak dipercaya lagi." Soonyoung tertegun, Jihoon baru saja bicara panjang sekali. Tidak ada nada sinis di dalam suaranya, suara Jihoon bahkan sama lembutnya dengan bunyi genta angin.

"Uhm, soal itu…aku benar-benar—"

"Jangan minta maaf lagi. Tidak ada yang perlu minta maaf dan dimaafkan saat ini. Semuanya sudah berlalu, tidak ada gunanya kau mengomel lagi tentang soal tes akademik atau percepatan gerak. Kata maaf juga tidak akan mengubah hasil tes akademikmu. Ingat-ingat saja kata-kataku barusan. Dan, jangan pernah berjanji lagi Soonyoung…" Ada nada kecewa yang tertangkap pendengaran Soonyoung meskipun suara Jihoon masih setenang air dan selembut genta angin. Jihoon memilih mengaduk es serut yang sudah mulai mencair dalam mangkuknya, sedangkan Soonyoung semakin merasa bersalah.

"Aku akan tinggal di rumah sepupuku selama di Seoul, nanti ku berikan alamatnya supaya kita bisa pergi sama-sama ke acara _fanmeet_ atau pergi makan _bingso_ seperti ini."

Senyum Jihoon yang semanis sirup leci di atas _bingso_ , adalah satu-satunya hal yang membuat perasaan Soonyoung lega. Jantungnya juga berdebar dua kali lebih cepat, senyum Jihoon sepertinya membuat endorpin dalam tubuhnya melesat jauh dan membuat ledakan kembang api yang menyenangkan. Ia bahkan sudah tidak peduli lagi berapa banyak tagihan pesanan yang harus ia bayar hari ini, cukup senyum Jihoon yang ikut menular padanya untuk menutup sebuah cerita lagi di bawah langit jingga Seoul yang cantik.

* * *

Semuanya berlalu dengan cepat, bumi masih berotasi dengan baik, bulan juga masih setia mengikutinya dan beberapa kali menyelesaikan putarannya mengelilingi matahari. Hari-hari Jihoon juga bisa dibilang baik. Jihoon menyelesaikan masa studinya dengan baik di Hanlim, sekarang ia menjalani hari-harinya sebagai mahasiswa di salah satu universitas. Jihoon tetap dengan hobinya, menulis lirik lagu dan menyatukannya dengan nada-nada apik yang direkam dalam sebuah keping CD dan dikirimkan ke beberapa perusahaan rekaman untuk mencoba peruntungannya. Ia memilih bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah _café_ di daerah Hongdae, ketimbang menjadi guru les musik yang bayarannya lebih besar. Sesekali, Jihoon akan dijemput Soonyoung naik motor matiknya saat ada _fanmeet_ atau _fansign_ SHINee yang tidak bertabrakan dengan jadwal kuliah mereka dan uang sisa gajian mereka cukup untuk menyenangkan diri. Soonyoung juga beberapa kali mengajak Jihoon makan siang di rumahnya bersama ibunya saat Jihoon tidak pulang ke Busan.

Jihoon sedang mengelap meja nomer dua puluh di _café_ tempatnya bekerja paruh waktu saat Soonyoung menemuinya dengan kelewat semangat, helm di atas kepalanya yang sudah mengelupas catnya dimana-mana bahkan lupa dilepas. Soonyoung tidak berkata apa-apa begitu sampai di depan Jihoon, ia hanya tersenyum secerah matahari.

"Soonyoung ? Kenapa disini ? Tidak kerja ?" Soonyoung menggeleng cepat, ia menarik lengan Jihoon untuk duduk di kursi yang mejanya baru saja selesai Jihoon lap.

"Bos-mu ada ?" Soonyoung berbisik sembari mengawasi pembatas ruangan antara meja kasir dan dapur.

"Tidak, Jeonghan _hyung_ sedang menjemput anaknya di sekolah. Lagipula, jam makan siang sudah lewat. Ada apa memangnya ?" Soonyoung masih tidak menjawab, kemudian ia membuka tas selempangnya dan mencari sesuatu di dalam sana. Jihoon semakin penasaran dengan tingkah Soonyoung yang menurutnya aneh hari ini.

"Kumohon, setelah ku beri tahu sesuatu, kau jangan berteriak atau malah pingsan."

"Hah ? Maksudmu ap—"

Soonyoung tersenyum penuh teka-teki dengan kedua tangannya yang menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik punggungnya, "Tadaah !" ia menyodorkan dua lembar kertas seperti tiket ke arah Jihoon yang langsung melebarkan kedua matanya karena efek terkejut.

"S-Soonyoung, i-in…ini, ini—"

"Ya, Jihoon-ah, ya…yang kau lihat itu nyata. Tarik napas, hembuskan perlahan—nah,"

"K-kau, kau tidak bercanda kan ?!" Tawa Soonyoung hampir meledak melihat betapa lucunya sahabat seperjuangannya seperti ikan yang mencari oksigen di ruangan terbuka, tapi ia menahannya mati-matian.

"Memangnya itu terlihat seperti bahan candaan ?"

"Oh—tidak, tapi kenapa bisa kau mendapatkan tiket konser Tokyo Dome hah ?! Dapat uang dari mana ?! Konser di Seoul saja kita tidak bisa membeli tiketnya ! Kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba kau bisa dapat dua tiket ini ?! Jelaskan !" suara Jihoon yang terlalu keras dan tawa Soonyoung yang meledak begitu saja, membuat beberapa pengunjung _café_ dan teman Jihoon di balik meja kasir, menatap mereka penuh tanda tanya.

"Sialan, kita jadi pusat perhatian. Jelaskan cepat !" Jihoon mendesis pelan setelah sebelumnya membungkukkan badannya untuk meminta maaf penuh hormat ke arah pengunjung _café_ yang tidak nyaman dengan sikapnya dan Soonyoung. Jika Jeonghan ada, mungkin ia akan ditegur secara tegas.

" _Chill_ , Jihoon- _ah_ …" Soonyoung terkekeh pelan sebelum melanjutkan, "Memangnya kau pikir aku tidak punya cukup uang di tabungan untuk membeli dua tiket ini ?!"

"Tch, _gojimal_ …" Jihoon mencibir Soonyoung yang kini sedang melipat lengannya di depan dada dengan gaya luar biasa angkuh.

"Ehei, ya sudah kalau tidak percaya. Aku bisa saja menjual tiket—"

"Jangan, Soonyoung !"

"Pilihanmu sekarang hanya, mengatur jadwal bulan Maretmu dengan baik jika ingin salah satu tiket ini menjadi milikmu. Ini butuh kerja keras untuk mendapatkannya, masa kau mau usahaku sia-sia saja ?!"

"O-oke, lalu…Biaya penginapan dan tiket pulang-pergi ke Jepang bagaimana ?" Soonyoung hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Jihoon yang khawatir, "Semuanya, sudah siap. Kita hanya harus berangkat dan menikmati konsernya. Ah, satu hal lagi yang perlu kau tahu. Ini, semuanya…tidak gratis."

"A-Apa ?! Kau mau aku—"

"Shh, kau akan tahu bagaimana cara mengganti pembayaran ini setelah konser selesai. Sekarang pegang ini, dan jaga baik-baik. Jangan sampai terselip, lalu hilang. Oke ?!" Jihoon mengangguk dengan gerakan patah-patah menanggapi Soonyoung yang melihat kembali jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, "Ah, sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang. Sampai jumpa, Jihoon !" Soonyoung mengacak cepat helaian halus surai Jihoon sebelum melesat keluar dan menstarter motornya. Meninggalkan Jihoon yang masih _spazzing_ dengan dua tiket di tangannya.

"A-aku, tidak mimpi kan ?!"

* * *

"Paspor dan semuanya sudah dimasukkan ?" sepupu Jihoon bertanya saat ia sibuk mengepak barang-barang miliknya sembari duduk di pinggir ranjang dan dijawab dengan anggukan singkat, "Enak ya, bisa pergi nonton konser bersama kekasih." Wonwoo—sepupu Jihoon mengguman iri saat Jihoon memasukkan beberapa potong pakaiannya yang akan dibawanya ke Jepang dalam ransel besar miliknya.

"Soonyoung bukan kekasihku, Wonwoo-ya." Jihoon membantah sembari menarik risleting tasnya.

"Memang bukan untuk sekarang, tapi aku yakin setelah konser, Soonyoung akan langsung memintamu menjadi kekasihnya, atau saat SHINee sedang menyanyikan Bodyguard."

"Coba Mingyu sudah lulus dan punya pekerjaan bagus, mungkin aku juga akan diajak nonton konser Big Bang,"

"Sabar saja kalau begitu menunggu Mingyu punya pekerjaan—" ucapan Jihoon terhenti saat ponselnya berdering dan menampilkan nama Ibu Soonyoung di layarnya.

"Ya, Bibi ?"

"Jihoon-ah, bibi dan paman sedang bersama Soonyoung di suatu tempat. Bisa kemari ? Bibi akan mengirimkan alamatnya lewat pesan."

"Bibi dimana ? Jihoon harus kemana ?"

"Nanti Jihoon akan tahu, tolong ya…" Setelah telepon ditutup, Jihoon memandang penuh tanda tanya ke arah Wonwoo yang juga sama tidak pahamnya. Baru setelah ponselnya berdering kembali dan menampilkan sebuah pesan singkat dari Ibu Soonyoung, Jihoon cepat-cepat menyambar _hoodie_ -nya dan berlari kencang. Menulikan telinganya dari teriakan Wonwoo yang cemas.

* * *

Jihoon mematung di depan pintu kaca ruang rawat intensif di sebuah rumah sakit. Soonyoung disana, dengan keadaan jauh sekali dari kata baik. Kaki kanan Soonyoung dipasang _gips_ hingga pangkal paha, lengan kanannya juga dipasangi _gips_ serupa, perban dikepala, masker oksigen, satu kantung infus, dan satu kantung darah dengan label golongan darah Soonyoung. Elektrokardiograf berbunyi lemah, menemani Soonyoung yang berbaring sendiri di dalam sana. Ibu Soonyoung berdiri di sampingnya, dengan wajah sembab sehabis menangis. Ayah Soonyoung memilih duduk di bangku panjang yang disediakan sebagai ruang tunggu.

"Biasanya, tidurpun ia tidak pernah setenang ini…" Ibu Soonyoung tersenyum lemah sembari meremas lembut bahu Jihoon.

Jihoon kehabisan kata-kata untuk saat ini. Nyeri di dadanya sama sekali sulit diabaikan, tapi ia tidak bisa menangis untuk melepaskan rasa sakitnya. Setidaknya, tidak di depan kedua orang tua Soonyoung yang mencoba setegar baja melihat putranya berbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Soonyoung kecelakaan, pukul sembilan pagi saat akan mengantar paket menuju sebuah universitas. Pendarahan di otak, tempurung yang retak, dan tendonnya yang putus. Orang tuanya baru mendapat kabar setelah operasi selesai dan Soonyoung bersih dari darah. Soonyoung perlu melewati masa kritisnya yang pertama paska operasi, dan kemungkinan besar akan menjalani operasi lanjutan saat sadar nanti.

"Padahal, ia sudah menggenakan semua perlengkapan keselamatan dalam berkendara, kenapa bisa separah ini ? _Uri_ Soonyong _ie_ , padahal sejak bangun tidur ia senang sekali karena besok akan pergi ke Jepang bersamamu, Jihon- _ah_ …" Jihoon akhirnya tak kuasa membendung air mata yang tertahan di pelupuk matanya saat Ibu Soonyoung memeluknya erat sembari terisak kembali dalam pelukannya.

"Bagaimana jika _uri_ Soonyoung tidak bisa menemanimu ke Jepang, Jihoon- _ah_ ?! Bagaimana ?!"

"Bibi—Soonyoung pasti bangun, Bibi. Pasti." saat itu Jihoon hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati, semoga Soonyoung diberi kekuatan oleh Tuhan. Tapi selebihnya, Jihoon hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk Soonyoung.

* * *

Konsep panggung dan _lighting_ yang megah, teriakan penonton, warna _lightstick_ , dan artis idolanya, nyatanya tak mampu menarik Jihoon dari kesepian. Ia tengah duduk di barisan terdepan _venue_ konser SHINee yang kesekian kalinya di Tokyo Dome. Kursi di sebelah kanannya kosong, tidak terisi. Karena itu memang kursi Soonyoung yang tidak bisa hadir menemani Jihoon. Dua tahun setelah Soonyoung pergi, Jihoon melanjutkan hidupnya. Bekerja, kuliah, sesekali membawa seikat bunga untuk mengunjungi Soonyoung yang mungkin sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum dari atas langit bersama malaikat. Sampai tabungannya cukup, Jihoon membeli dua tiket konser, sama seperti yang pernah dilakukan Soonyoung kepadanya.

 _Jihoon, aku tahu ini terkesan_ cheesy _dan menggelikan._

 _Tapi, aku menyukaimu lebih dari aku menyukai SHINee bahkan Taemin_ hyungnim _._

 _Ayo, kita harus menonton semua konser SHINee ! Selamanya ! kkk_

 _Tapi,_

 _Mau jadi kekasihku ?_

Satu tetes kristal bening menuruni pipinya saat ia ingat, Ibu Soonyoung memberikan sebuah kotak dengan warna _aquamarine_ yang cantik kepadanya, dua hari setelah upacara pemakaman.

 _"Bibi menemukan ini di dalam tas yang akan Soonyoung bawa ke Jepang, untukmu Jihoon-ah."_

Di dalam kotak persegi itu, ada album SHINee terbaru, lengkap dengan _lightstick official_ terbaru dan sebuah surat yang dilipat menjadi empat bagian sederhana yang ujungnya terlipat tidak rapi. Surat yang seketika membuat hati Jihoon jungkir balik dan menerima kenyataan pahit jika Soonyoung tidak bisa memberikannya sendiri.

"Uhm, permisi—" suara lewat pengeras suara yang dipakai Jonghyun menggema memenuhi seluruh venue, membuat Jihoon tersadar dari lamunannya. Lagu baru saja selesai dibawakan, dan sekarang, para member sedang dalam sesi berbincang santai. Cepat-cepat ia menghapus air matanya dengan ujung lengan _sweater_ nya, dan kembali fokus ke arah panggung.

"Yang di deretan kedua, tepat di depanku…Jihoon _kan_?" Jonghyun mengatakan sesuatu dengan bahasa Jepang yang tidak Jihoon mengerti, tapi Jihoon mendengar namanya di sebut. Beberapa orang di dekatnya menoleh, memandang Jihoon penuh tanda tanya.

"Jihoon _kan_ ?! Ya, benar !" Jonghyun bertanya sekali lagi, kali ini dengan bahasa Korea yang Jihoon mengerti. Jihoon tersenyum, mengangguk singkat, lalu melambaikan tangannya ke arah Jonghyun.

"Ah, ya benar dugaanku ! SHINee World, perkenalkan…namanya Jihoon, _fanboy_ yang sering sekali datang _fanmeet_ atau _fansign_ kami. Tapi sepertinya, hari ini datang sendiri ?" Lampu panggung menyorot yang sekarang duduk dengan canggung, lalu mengangguk dengan gerakan pelan.

"Karena ada yang datang sendiri, mungkin kita perlu memberikan lagu yang semangat untuknya. Benar ?! Apa ada disini yang datang sendiri juga ?" giliran Key yang mengambil alih peran Jonghyun untuk berinteraksi dengan penggemar, dan disambut teriakan riuh. Jihoon dapat melihat Jonghyun berlalu sebentar untuk ke belakang panggung, lalu kembali dengan keranjang yang penuh bingkisan.

"Oke, tidak masalah kalian datang sendiri. Karena kalian bisa bersama yang lainnya dan bersama kami. Ayo, saling berkenalan dan membuat keluarga kita semakin erat !" Musik kembali diputar untuk lagu berikutnya setelah Onew selesai berbicara. Musik dengan _beat_ cepat, mengiringi para member yang sedang senang hati melemparkan bingkisan berisi permen dan stiker ke arah penggemar. Tapi, Jihoon dibuat terkejut saat Jonghyun berdiri di depannya dan menyerahkan langsung dua bingkisan yang membuat penggemar di samping kanan-kiri Jihoon memekik histeris.

 _Sepanjang konser kau terlihat sedih, apa karena temanmu tidak datang ?_

 _Jangan sedih, sampaikan salamku untuk temanmu ya ^^_

Hati Jihoon menghangat seketika saat membaca pesan singkat idolanya walau dengan tulisan tangan yang jauh dari kata rapi. Ah, andai Soonyoung juga disini. Mungkin keduanya akan berteriak histeris menerima bingkisan sederhana itu.

 _"Soonyoung, lihat kan ? Banyak sekali yang peduli denganmu…"_

Sama seperti awal pertemuan dengan seseorang memang kadang sulit di prediksi. Perpisahan juga tak dapat diprediksi dengan mudah. Begitu pula pertemuan dan perpisahan Jihoon dengan Soonyoung. Semuanya pasti akan berpisah, karena manusia tidak punya kata _selamanya_.

* * *

.

 _And make meaningless promises_

 _And leave behind lie of forever_

 _Both of us will be alone again_

 _(Pricked by Song Minho & Nam Taehyun of Winner)_

.

 ***FIN***

 _ **a/n :**_ A-aku bikin apaan coba ini ? T.T Iya tau banget ini delulu-nya parah, mana ada di _notice_ bias pas konser kalo ga di cerita ini ?! T.T lagipula, taun depan Onew udah mau wamil, hing T.T

Ah— _it seems totally failed_ ! Huhuhuhu… T.T

Oh iya… _Carats_ , gimana yang dateng _fanmeet_ kemarin ? Seneng dong ya, kkk XD

Yang ga dateng jangan baper, kali aja jodoh kalian sama adek rasa _oppa_ bukan di _fanmeet_ , tapi langsung di pelaminan XD

btw, banyak _idol grup_ baru yah ._. Black Pink, I.B.I, NCT Dream, duh..kan dedek2 gemes semua ituh XD _mixtape_ -nya mbak/? Yoongi juga badabes bener dah :3 hihihi

oh iya, Pentagon apa kabar ? Jadi debut ? .-. Diantara banyak _idol_ baru, aku malah barusan tertarik sama Winner XD kyaaa, Kang Seungyoon ! hehehehe. Tapi, Taemin dengan cantiknya muncul, menang di _**Hit the Stage**_ dan ngga bakal biarin aku gitu aja lirik yang lain. Terus, Hwarang juga mau tayang, teaser Jonghyun, dramanya mamah Key, terus si bapak Jinki yang gabung di V.O.I dan SM. Station.. Huhuhu, pesona kalian emang ga main-main T.T

 _Review ?_ ^^


End file.
